Total Drama World Tour: After The Last Episode
by JuJuJuJuJuJuG
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! SPOILERS IN THIS STORY! After the last episode, the contestants are stranded on Hawaii. How will they get home? Will Chris take them on to season four? Find out inside. May be turned into a longer story.


Spoiler Alert! Do not read this story unless you have seen the final episode of Total Drama World Tour.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This story/episode will be what happens after the cliffhanger of Total Drama World Tour. As for Alejandro, I will say that the machine, most likely the Drama Machine from Celebrity Manhunt, is now his job, no longer being a contestant in Total Drama. And as for Ezekiel, Chris will no longer let him on the show due to him being insane and probably dying in the crash to his boat, but then again, he survived falling into lava. And the new characters' stereotypes will be based off my opinion.

The episode begins with Chris' voice, and a montage of footage from "Hawaiian Punch".

"Season Three was a good one, folks! We had drama, love, below the belt humor, and even some…insanity? Heather came out on top, beating the evil Alejandro, who, is, uh, re-employed? However, Ezekiel, who has become totally feral, stole the cash and fell into Mount Kilauea, which just happened to be accidentally exploding, ha ha! What happened to our competitors? Did that giant lava rock finally get rid of Heather? What will happen now? Find out, right now, on,

Total

Drama

World Tour!

(More quiet) Not for long, eh?"

The screen fades to the intro.

-cue intro-

The intro fades out, and shows the 22 competitors sitting on the beach, excluding Zeke, Alejandro and Heather, who is out of the shot.

"What do we do now?" asks Beth, to no one in particular.

"I say we wait here for Chris," says Justin, one of his few lines of the season.

"Are you kidding me? He isn't coming back. Didn't you hear him? 'Maybe with a whole new cast!' he said," said Eva.

"That's what he said last time," says Courtney. "And it was a test.

"Ooh! On the Total Drama Blog Chris just posted that there are auditions going on." said Sierra, reading off of her cell phone.

"You…have…a…cell…phone!" screams Courtney.

"And it works?" said Noah.

"Well yeah. JT&T, duh."

"Call for help!" screamed Gwen.

"Jeez! Freak out much." beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep, punching in numbers.

"Reggie! I need your help. Send the rescue plane to The Big Island of Hawaii, stat!" hanging up.

"Who's Reggie?" asks Beth.

"My pal."

"No need," said Blaineley, who seems to have healed. "My producers will send help!"

"Didn't you get fired?" asks Lindsay.

"What? No. What -chuckles- makes you -chuckles- say…that…" she replies, trailing off.

"There he is!" says Sierra, pointing.

"No, that's a passenger plane," says Harold.

"Wait, a passenger plane? That means an airport! Chris must be there! Let's go!" says Noah, running off with the group following.

"Someone help me!" a voice shouts from under a massive rock, farther down shore.

"Heather?" asks Duncan, separating himself from the group.

"Duncan? Help me now!"

"Only if you give me some of your prize money!"

"You already have a million dollars!"

"Maybe I want some more! Enough for bail, a new laptop for Gwen, a drum set-"

"Fine! 10K should cover it?"

"Sweetie, if you knew what I went to jail for-"

"20K?"

"Deal," he said, pushing the massive boulder.

"Let's catch up with the others," he said, taking her hand, running.

Heather looked at him, and blushed.

Confessional:Heather: I was NOT swooning over him!

Duncan: And Duncan Tredger receives his third gold at the Babe Olympics.

End Confessional

Duncan's speed helped them catch up, right as the group went into the Hilo International Airport.

"Chris! He's boarding with Chef!" shouts Geoff.

The group runs to them, but misses them.

"We have to get in there!" Cody explains to the desk woman.

"No ticket, no boarding."

"Then we need 23 tickets to…Vancouver?"

"There's only 19 seats left."

"I can share with Cody!" says Sierra, glancing at her 'husband'.

"We have a no sharing policy," says the attendant.

"Look, Danielle, is it?" says Justin, doing some reading for the first time in about 6 years. "We need on, okay? Is there anything, anything, you could do about that?" he continued, ripping off his shirt.

The attendant gawked, and typed in something on her computer. The group got their tickets and ran in, and a family of four were left in the terminal.

"Everybody sit, no time for seat switching," said Bridgette, taking leadership.

The group was scattered, only a few sitting remotely close. But, the most awkward group of all, was a group of three, Duncan, Courtney and Gwen, sitting respectively.

"Psst! DJ! Trade me seats!" whispered Duncan, to DJ who was two rows back.

"Tyler! Come sit by Courtney!" whispered Gwen, also two rows back.

They all agreed, and the plane took off as Duncan sat down, and Gwen falling into her seat, or rather, Duncan's.

"Sorry,"

"Sorry about that,"

They both blushed.

"I thought a few weeks ago would have been my last time on a plane with Chris," said Noah.

"Speaking of, where is the dude?" asked Owen.

-flashes to first class-

"This, is the only way to fly."

"I'm telling you, if we want to get to Vancouver before 5, we should go that way and cut through the Navy base!" said Chef, being pushed back by the Air Marshall.

"He tried to break in to the cockpit and fly," he said to Chris.

"Chef, your not a pilot anymore. You're a cook. We're headed back to Wawanakwa, remember?" he said.

"Fine. Stupid show."

"Hello, passengers, this is your captain speaking," said the Captain over the intercom. "We will be landing in Vancouver in about five minutes." (I fast forwarded)

"Look how close we are! There's BC Place!" says Izzy, looking out her window.

The whole group looked out the windows, and right as Trent shut the door, he heard Izzy, and peeked out the window, getting a view nobody else did.

"Is that…Ezekiel?" he asked himself. He rubbed eyes, and 'he' was gone.

When the airport landed, First Class exited first, and the group saw Chris and Chef.

"I swear I just saw that Lindsay girl!" Chef said,

"Look, chef, this is Vancouver. There are tons of hot 16 year old girls here."

"Whatever."

The group, having no bags, got off relatively early, looking for the group. They caught them going into a cab, and driving off, being stopped at a traffic light.

"How will we catch them?""There's…22 of us. Wait, where's Blaineley?" said Duncan.-

The camera shows Blaineley in the bathroom at the airport.

"You're point?" asked Heather.

"We can all fit on that bus," he said, pointing. "Let's go!"

The group ran that way, dodging traffic. Duncan stopped at an open ATM and withdrew some cash, hopping on.

"Follow that cab!" he said to the driver, handing him a hundred dollar bill. The driver grinned and sped off, cutting lanes.

The cab turned and after about 5 minutes, stopped at a restaurant called "The Lamb".

The group filed off, and Duncan paid the driver another hundo. They ran in The Lamb, and saw two guys in suits and the front podium."Hey, McLean!" said Eva, tapping him on the shoulder.

An Asian man and an African-American turned around, looking confused.

"Ugh! It's not them!" said Leshawna. "Ooh, mama Ain't giving up now," she said, being the last one to leave.

"You guys," said Beth, standing tall. "I can't believe you're giving up!"

"It's over," said Sadie.

"Yeah, Chris probably isn't even in Canada." added Katie.

"Oh Katie!" she said, stretching her arms out.

"Oh Sadie!" The gal pals hugged and sobbed.

"Beth's right! I am your biggest fans! I follow all your tweeter accounts! You've been through three whole seasons with each other! Through thick and thin, you've never separated! Last season, we were in _the bottom of a canyon!_ And we- you- recovered! Anything is possible!" said Sierra, motivationally.

"Give it a rest," said Gwen, sitting on a bench.

"No."

"SIERRA! IT'S OVER. We're going home." said Cody sitting by Gwen. The group followed suit. Eventually Sierra sat down.

"Hey, I've been here before. There's an Italian café down the street. Anyone want to come with?" asked Trent.

"I could go for a smoothie," said Noah, standing up.

"Sure," said Courtney.

"Protein shake here I come." said Eva.

"Aw, why not," said Heather.

"Izzy loves herself some scones!" shouted Izzy, peppy.

"If it gets me off this crappy bench," said Duncan.

"I'll go. Want to come with me, Lins?" asked Tyler.

"No, I think I saw a Forever 61 down the street!" she said walking off with Leshawna following.

"Mama could use some new booty jeans!" she said.

"Wait up, Lindsay!" said Beth running off.

"Gwen, want to come?" asked Duncan.

"Sure! I mean…I guess so."

Trent sulked.

"Hubby come on! We could split a croissant."

"It's not a French café, but okay!" said Cody, starting to like Sierra.

"I love strawberry Italian soda," said DJ, going with the group.

"Anyone else?" asked Noah. The group shook their heads.

"Guys, let's go to the bus stop down there."

"Noah buddy! Bring me back a double chocolate cupcake!" said Owen, to his brainiac friend.

"You got it, O."

The groups split up, heading each way.

The café goers went in, and ate and drank, and after about 15 minutes, left.

Trent led the group out, walking up the street.

"Didn't we come the other way?" asked Tyler.

"Yeah," said Eva.

"I know a shortcut," said Trent. "I used to live around here."

"Oh my god! Look! The Vancouver Playhouse!" Noah shouted, pointing.

"Noah! Really? A Strip bar?" asked Cody.

"Not that stupid, that!" pointing slightly more to the left.

"Oh, the theater," said Courtney.

"Read the bulletin board thing!"

"Tonight, 6 to 8, Total Drama Reloaded Open Auditions! No way!" read Heather.

"Should we go get the others?" asked Tyler.

"No time! It's 7:55! Let's go!" said Noah, running that way, the group following.

The 12 ran into the theater, seeing Chris in front of a camera, with Chef and 12 teenagers, all around their age.

"We have our full cast!" he announced.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Cody, running in.

"The kids! I thought we left you in Hawaii! On accident, of course.""We got on your plane last minute." said Trent.

"Just to make it back in the nick of time!" said Sierra.

"Sorry, but like I said, we have our cast.""That's only twelve! That's not enough for a full cast!" protested Courtney.

"Yeah!" shouted the rest of the group.

"Hmm. 12 of them, and 12 of you. Interesting! Chef! Come here!" he shouted. The big cook leaned in and Chris whispered to him. The 12 on stage were doing an allotment of things: chatting, Texting, taking pictures, and more.

"Well! We've made our decision. Next season, Total Drama Reloaded, will feature 24 contestants!" Chris announced, receiving cheers from all 24.

"What did we miss?" said Geoff, running in.

"We're competing!" cheered Sierra, bear hugging Cody.

"Alright!"

"Not you guys," said Chris.

"What!" the other 10 asked.

"Only the first 12 to arrive will compete."

"Really! Again?" whined Geoff.

"We have our full cast! This time, for real. What will happen? Where will our competitors go for this season? Who are these 12 kids? Why do I ask so many questions? Find out, next time, on

Total

Drama

Reloaded!"

A cheesy gun cocking noise is heard.


End file.
